Tarshian (language)
Known to the world as Old Mastrian, Tarshian is a dead language, once spoken in the province of Tarsh. Tarshian is a Gaelic-Irish inspired language, comprised of a musical, dancing cadence. The native language of what would become Sadistique in the past, it is spoken and read by only a handful of scholars today. The language gradually fell out of use after the province was acquired by the Kingdom of Paraphilia. Usage Syntax Tarshian uses a unique word-order in constructing sentences, with the structure generally being Object - Verb - Subject (i.e. 'Walk did I,' as opposed to 'I did walk', or 'The weapon she takes' as opposed to 'She takes the weapon.'). In addition to the unusual word-order in a full sentence, the use of pronouns is the opposite of many tongues. Possessive pronouns, such as 'my' or 'yours,' come after the words they refer to. Any noun--person, object or place--belonging to someone is the word that comes first, followed by a pronoun denoting ownership. For example, the phrase 'my father' in Tarshian is baenahir mae, which translates literally to 'father (of) mine.' A quirk common to those who spoke Tarshian natively is the habit of translating phrases directly, resulting in a somewhat confusing-sounding reference to people or things ('child mine,' 'love yours'). The addition of the particle 'of' can offset this somewhat ('child of mine', 'love of yours'). In addition, Tarshian has no gendered pronouns, such as he or she; any reference to someone in the third person is represented by the word tiae, meaning 'theirs' or 'belonging to them.' This can make translating difficult, as indirect references are neutral, making gender difficult to judge in a sentence, unless a gendered noun (such as Kann'aire/Kann'aera) is used to describe the subject. Polite Reference Names were believed to hold power over a person, defining them at birth, and even prophesying their fate. In Tarshian culture, calling someone by their given name was something reserved for only certain circumstances, or else in extremely formal situations. The latter was a rare occurrence. A student would refer to his teacher as Maestyr, ''a teacher to his student as ''Scholyr, ''or ''Schonalyr, if the relationship was a close one. Only in a military or deeply intimate setting could a name be used plainly. Most Tarshians deigned to nickname one another, to avoid undue familiarity. Only a spouse, parent, or commander called a person by his or her given name, and only when their direct attention was needed. Those in close relationships might use diminutive forms of their friends' or lovers' names, referred to as 'soft names' or 'sweet names'. It was not uncommon for a child to be identified by their birth-order, or by a word associated with their personality or behavior. The latter was also common among adults. (For example, Royal Payne was often known as aovi'shaer, or 'devil', and responded to it as readily as his name. Likewise, he famously nicknamed Faire Nys 'Bonny,' in reference to her prettiness.) In the rare instances where a name was used, it was most always paired with the proper title, such as in the case of clan lords (Kann'aire'' Payne') or instructors ('''Maestyr Faire). To call someone by his or her full name was a taboo, and taken by many as a threat, or a challenge, serious enough to demand a response if done in the presence of others. Vocabulary Pronunciation The core sounds in Tarshian are the vowels, which are often compound letters. The accompanying characters in the combinations change the pronunciation, but otherwise, they are always said the same. * a - uh (as in atop) or ah (as in stop) * ae - ay (as in 'date') * ai/ay - ey (as in eye) * ao - ah (as in stop) * au - aw (as in maw) * e - eh (as in wet), or (at the end of a word) ah (as in stop) * ie, and y - ee (as in easy) Particles and Pronouns * ''-an or ''-nan - a polite affectionate suffix, denoting fondness for a close friend, child or relative, i.e. Laenan from Lae;'' '' Ahir'an (papa) from Ahir (father). * -ce/ca - a familiar personal suffix, denoting a peer of younger age, i.e. deriving Royce from Royal. ''Sometimes corrupted into -ka (i.e. Layka). * -na/-ni - a diminutive infix, denoting familiarity in a title, i.e. ''Schonalyr (little student) from Scholyr (student); can also be used mockingly, i.e. Kann'ni'aire (lordling) from Kann'aire (lord). * Bae - one, or 'belonging to one' (formal alternative to mae); as in the word Baenahir ''(one's father). * ''Dae - your, or 'belonging to you'; i.e. sca'haen dae ('your wife'). * Mae - my, or 'belonging to me'; i.e. Kann'aire mae ('my lord') or Kaet' mae ('my firstborn'). * Viae - our, or 'belonging to us'; plural, i.e. tenalieli viae ('our fire lily'). * Tiae - ''theirs, or 'belonging to them'; singular and plural, i.e. '''keraiy tiae'/'kera tiae' ('their friends'/'their friend'). * Ta - a word denoting origin or representation; equivalent to 'of', often shortened to t'; i.e. Kaet t' Kaan Payne (First of Clan Payne). Nouns * Ahir - a reference to a male parent or forefather, often combined with another word to specify the distance; doubles as an honorific for an older man. * Daraet - second, in relation to birth order or name ownership; name suffix: a'Daraet, i.e. Hyatt Vil a'Daraet ''('Hyatt Vil, Second of his Name') * ''Aovi'shaer - a malicious inhuman creature, synonymous with a demon. * Baenahir - one's father or immediate male parent, from 'bae' (one's own) and 'ahir' (father). * Kaet - first, in relation to birth order or name ownership; name suffix: a'Kaet, i.e. Vischias Payne a'Kaet (Vischias Payne, First of his Name) * Kann'aire - a male clan leader, from kann' (clan) and 'aire' (lord); plural: Kann'airiy. * Kann'aera - a female clan leader, from kann' and 'aera' (lady); plural: Kann'aeraiy. * Kera - a word similar to 'friend' but more intimate, indicating a kindred connection; plural: Kera'iy * Krieg - death in relation to war; literally 'to be made a casualty.' * Krien'aire - a death-dealer; literally 'warlord,' from 'krieg' and 'aire'. * Lann' - a reference of affection, similar to 'love'; tender form: Lann'an. * Maestyr - one who has mastered an Art or Discipline; a teacher; plural: Maestri. * Matira' ai - a name for a class of Touched, also called paynemaestri, born resistant to injury and able to transform physical pain. Less considered a race and more an Art, as much as being a mage. * Mor' - a (slanderous) word for a foreign leader of either gender, from ; famously leveled against the King of Paraphilia, in the phrase Krieg Mor'a (death to the king). * Sca'haen - a term used for a female spouse, literally meaning 'reflection'; plural: Sca'haeni. * Scholyr - a scholar, or student of an Art; diminutive: Schonalyr (young scholar). * Shan'aire - a high or ruling lord, considered above others; from 'shan' (great) and 'aire' (lord) * Shanahir - the father of one's parent; a grandfather, from 'shan' (great) and 'ahir' (father) * Tenalieli - an extinct species of flower, also called a fire lily. Known Speakers * The Traerid, and their contemporaries (native) * Prince Leigh (fluent) * Cruelle Sei'Dist (proficient) * Domine Etienne (proficient written; semi-fluent spoken) * Jekyll Devoire (fluent; omniglot) * Helvah Sei'Dist (proficient written) Trivia * Most of the Old Mastrian vocabulary is constructed from Gaelic-Irish words, modified to be easier to pronounce. Some are combined with similar words, or modified entirely to suit other meanings. * Spoken Tarshian and its accent are similar to the Caspaini language in UNS. Both are Celtic-inspired languages with a similar, Irish-toned accent and cadence. Tarshian only lacks the Spanish influence seen in Caspaini. * Despite his florid way of speech, Royal Payne is the only one of the Traeridi to make the syntax error regarding word-order. He regularly refers to his own actions this way, with himself referenced last (as in the phrase "No harm meant I."). This distinctive speech pattern, more than a conscious choice, is an error of someone unaccustomed to speaking a foreign language. That Faire does not make this error indicates his fluency. Category:Kingdom of Paraphilia Category:KoP Lore